Starting From Scratch
by Blackromanoff
Summary: Multi-chapter story. S.H.I.E.L.D is rebuilt. Ward is given a second chance, Mike Peterson and Agent Chloe Lu join the team. Pure Skyeward, Fitzsimmons and Mike Peterson/OC romance/adventure! I appreciate feedback!
1. The beginning

Declaimer: I don`t own anything

A/N: So I want to thank **Darkmystery1 **for the idea and request I hope you like it.

If it sucks or if it`s good just let me know…. (btw it`s Mikes Peterson's` POV)

* * *

I didn't think it could get worse. And it just did.

After I explained to Skye that I didn't want my son Ace to see me like this I went to a safe house that the son of a bitch Garret bought "for my safety". It was a prison. I stayed there for a few days and I tried to stay on alert but what I didn't expect was to be "summoned" by the one and only Phil Coulson who was outside his door and entered anxiously the foyer.

"Mr Peterson we need your help. Skye, the only person that ever kept faith in you has been taken by remaining HYDRA cells. Let`s go."

I didn't even have time to object.

Coulson led me to this room. I expected to find the remaining members of the time but to my surprise some other people were added to this "ensemble".

"Mr Peterson I think you know specialist Grant Ward and this is Ms Chloe Lu level nine operative."

To say I was surprised is an understatement. You would think that Ward would be in the fridge and I certainly didn't know this cold yet really pretty agent. _Really _pretty I might add. She looked of eastern heritage with beautiful eyes and she wore a red henley and jeans. But now wasn't the time, there were too many questions unanswered.

"Sorry, yes I know most of you but what Am I doing here and more importantly what is _he_ doing here?" From the corner of my eye I could see Ward clench his jaw. Of course he was there for Skye

"Mr Peterson, Agent Ward here is given a second chance to redeem himself by helping us save her. Is that okay?"

"Yes" I answered. Skye was the only person that ever hoped in me. We had to get to her _immediately._

"So, the plan is. May and Ward will go from the west entrance of the HYDRA compound that Agent Ward has showed us and Mr Peterson and Agent Lu from the west entrance. Is that clear?" Coulson said with conviction.

Everyone nodded yes except the pretty Agent.

"Excuse me but why should I trust _him"_ she said pointing at Ward "Or even him?" she said glaring at me. She obviously didn't trust me or Ward. Coulson was about to say something but Ward interrupted him.

"I did a lot of bad things, Agent Lu but Skye is the only person that I care for. I would die before they changed her. Also, for Mr Peterson, he never wanted to hurt anyone. You can trust us."

She didn't say anything but she kept glaring.

"Okay people! Let`s go get her. In one piece." He said and left the room. We all followed.

* * *

**Hoped you liked it! R&R! Update soon! **


	2. Rescuing Skye

**Thank you for reading my last chapter! **

**A/N: This is my first attempt for a multi-chapter fic so I h****ope it doesn't suck please review to let me know!**

* * *

Getting in wasn't as bad as I expected it. We were also given guns called "ICERS". I`ve never heard of them and I thought that the name was weird. That was until Coulson told me that they used to call them the "Night-night gun" while looking worryingly at the chamber were Fitz was kept with Simmons hovering over him and that shut me up. Fitz, as I had heard was thrown in the ocean with Simmons and he gave up his life for her which I thought was very courageous of him. Normally Simmons would keep away from Ward but after he apologized and explained how he didn't have a choice and how he knew they were going to find a way out, she forgave him.

The halls were empty and nobody was in sight but I knew better than that. What _was _hard was to corporate with the operative next to me.

"I think we should go to the control room and check the cameras for any sign of her. " I said trying to reason with her.

"No I want to inspect the main room and then wait for Agent Coulson" she said and glared at me coldly.

"Look I know you don't trust me but…"

I was interrupted by someone screaming.

We ran to where we heard the scream but Agent Ward was racing there first. What we saw was _terrifying._ There was Skye, the happy groupie that was somewhat stalking me strapped on a table crying and screaming while Raina was working with some strange machines. I _never_ trusted that eyes were freaky.

"Please STOP!" It was obvious that they were poking and torturing her for to make the 0-8-4 inside of her to come to life.

"Mike, Agent Lu take them out while we get to Skye." May called and then the HYDRA Agents attacked us. "Agent Lu don't let Raina get away!" I said while I took them out three by three but even though I was fast they just kept coming. I punched someone in the gut and shot someone right in the chest while the apparently very skilled woman next to me threw two off the thugs unconscious. "Good work" I told her but she didn't reply.

"We got her!" Ward said and with May, they carried Skye out while we were shortly following them.

Finally we went back to the bus and after long examination we were told that Skye was going to be alright.

After what must have been hours I walked around the bus to see Skye crying in Wards` arms and Simmons smiling adoringly at Fitz. He just woke up from a coma. Everyone looked so relieved.

And then I spotted her.

She was sitting on the bar drinking.

"Hey" I said but she didn't answer

"You don't talk a lot do you?" but she only glared at me.

"Anyway just know that you did a great job today. It was very _bad-ass_" I said but she didn't even crack a smile. I was about to leave and go fetch my stuff when Coulson came.

"I`d like to thank you for your contribution today. I just wanted to make an offer before you and Ms Lu leave.

"And what offer is that?" she said looking at Coulson expectantly.

"I`d like both of you to join my team"

When he saw the incredulous looks on both of our faces he added with a smile. "S.H.I.E.L.D could use some great Agents like you."

After a long minute I said"Of course". What did I have to lose?

"Agent Lu?" he asked when he didn't get a response from her.

"I don't think so Agent Coulson. I appreciate your offer but I work alone. Also Mr Peterson here is not even an Agent." She said looking at me. She really didn't like me.

"I`m aware of that Agent but your set of skills are needed and Mr Peterson has already shown great prospective. We need you."

"What do I get out of this?"

"You get to live in a great airplane with a set of great people." He said looking over at Skye that was sitting on Ward`s lap and then over to Fitzsimmons.

Minutes passed before she answered.

"Okay. Show me to my bank" she said and left.

* * *

**What happens now huh? Will the become a team? Will she trust him, will Ward come back? What happens with Skyes` powers? I`ll update the next chapter soon….Review to tell me what you think! xxx**


	3. Troubling pasts

**Hi again! Sorry it took that long to upload this but here it is! Review and let me know what you think! Xxx**

**This chapter is from regular POV!**

* * *

It was their first mission, so how could everything go so wrong?

2 weeks passed and they finally became a team. Fitz woke up from the coma and was alive and well, Ward was forgiven by all of the team and slowly he was redeeming himself and Mike and Agent Lu were the new addition to team. Everything was fine, except their latest mission which went…..horrifically wrong.

It all started 2 days ago.

"Team I have a new mission for you" Coulson said as everyone was huddled up at the couches. Skyeward (yes they too had a name, they were practically partners now) and Fitzsimmons sat together while Mike and Agent Lu were sat close. She was still very cold towards everyone but she at least sat with them when they were playing board games.. Even May was warmer than her but Mike still thought that there was something about her, something special.

"This multi-millionaire named Liam Grayson has an 0-8-4 in his hands that needs to be studied by Fitzsimmons" he continued and looked at Agent Lu.

"Skye and Ward are still incapable of going to missions..."

"But D.C!" Skye said. She could be so stubborn sometimes!

"Skye, you and Ward are staying here, end of story. But, since Agent May here hates undercover I thought that maybe, Agent Lu would be able to go" he said hesitantly. Everyone was so close even Mike. All except her.

"Of course, I`ll go"

"Okay, then I, Mike and May will be your back-up. Let`s go!"

* * *

Everything went _so_ wrong. Agent Lu was held captive and they had to get her out. _Immediately._

Someone must have warned the suspect because he had her cornered and now she was is deep trouble.

"Great!" Mike thought as he raced through the corridors to find her. He, Coulson and May were supposed to be her back-up but the place was apparently packed with C4 and they had to get people out. It was up to Mike to find her. He took out three agents at once. They were just bodyguards how hard could it be?

Surprisingly, multi-millionaires had so many guards around them for _safety _that they just kept coming but Mike managed and got to a long corridor with so many doors.

When a door seemed promising, he kicked it open and found her in bad shape. _Bad._ She was strapped in a chair, she had a blood gushing wound on her head and she had bruises all over her body. She was passed out and oddly enough she was alone. "They must have thought that she was dead" Mike thought as he freed her.

"Coulson, I found her, she`s alive" He said through his com and got the hell away from there.

* * *

Hours later, she was sitting on Simmons exam table while she and Fitz hovered around her.

She was so still, Mike hated looking at her like this even if they weren't that close. _Yet._

"She`ll be fine." Simmons concluded but still had a frown in her face.

"Simmons, what`s wrong?" May asked her worriedly. Mike knew she felt bad for not having her back on the field.

"No it`s just, these past x-rays show so many skeletal fractures and she has a big medical file…"

"Simmons, what are you saying?" Asked Coulson

"I`m saying that she might be a victim of child abuse"

Mike couldn`t believe it, nobody could. No wonder why she`s so cold and locked away.

"What are we going to do?" Asked Coulson obviously upset.

"We`ll keep this quiet." Ward and Skye said in unison. Everybody knew that they understood the situation more than anybody.

"I she decided to bury this, we will respect that." Ward said.

"The past is past." Skye agreed as she smiled up at Ward and he smiled back.

Coulson looked like he was going to say something but just then she started gaining consciousness.

"What happened?!" she said while she was trying to sit up.

"Nothing, just relax, it`s fine, go back to sleep" Simmons said soothingly and soon enough the young woman went back to sleep.

* * *

Slowly everybody left. Skyeward left together so did Coulson and May but Fitzsimmons stayed to monitor their patient while Mike just sat there cause he wanted to keep an eye on her. He felt like he had to.

"Mike? Simmons said.

"Yeah?"

"Me and Fitz, we`re working on this new drug. It could help with the wounds and all." She said with a tentative smile.

"It`s experimental but we think it might have results. Are you up to it?" Fitz said.

"Yes, I will" he said fast.

This was it! the chance for a normal life, a chance to get Ace back. _A chance._

* * *

**Wow this took longer than expected and I`m not very happy about it….if it sucks, if it`s good just let me know! R&R! xxx **


	4. TAHITI

**Declaimer: I don`t own AoS but I wish I did...anyway**

**Summary: The team get`s a break and they visit the island of Tahiti!**

* * *

Things were looking up for them. Everyone was more careful with Chloe after the incident but it has actually brought them closer. They became more of a team, started going on missions, working together well. S.H.I.E.L.D was being rebuilt under Coulson`s supervising, Fitz was recovering and he started to reassemble his old self, Simmons was her usual bright self, Skye was holding up trying to find out more about herself and Ward was helping. Things seemed better for Mike and Chloe too. Mike`s scars started to heal and he was happy to find out that there was some great chemistry between him and Chloe. They worked together well. There were still problems and they were still taking down HYDRA cells but things were great.

And they were about to get better.

It was a regular day. Fitzsimmons were bickering again and Skye and Ward were fighting about training, which soon after turned into a make out session. Like always.

Mike was having coffee and Chloe was reading. It was a day like any other.

"I have a surprise for you" Coulson said happily once he entered the control room where everyone was waiting for him.

"Which is?" asked May obviously not too fond of surprises.

"We will have 2 over nights at Tahiti. The island I mean. We deserve it."

Everyone visibly tensed at that since they were all up-to day about the whole specks of the project and knew how much Coulson had suffered from it, but he was referring to the island and not the freaky program.

"What brought this up? Skye asked, kind of suspicious of the trip. Over-nights aren`t standard.

"Nothing, just that the last mission wasn`t very successful I thought we deserved it. Also I really want to see if Tahiti is a magical place after all." Coulson said and turned to leave.

"Wow." Nobody really expected that but they guessed that being the Director gets you some extra perks.

"Yes! Trip time!" Skye said and winked at Ward who blushed and they left together with Skye babbling about a trip she had years ago. Fitzsimmons left for the lab also talking about preparations and monkey species while Mike and Chloe stayed behind

"This is something else." Chloe said.

"Yeah, but we deserve it."

"Yes we do" she replied and smiled but here was something else in here eyes. Before he could ask she had left the room.

* * *

Tahiti was…_amazing._ It was such a beautiful island and everyone seemed so excited. Even Coulson looked happy with the location. It had beautiful palm trees and the water had a turquoise like color. It was beautiful. They deserved that. The only thing to make this better was to have Ace but Coulson promised him that he would see his son soon.

After they were shown to their hotel rooms, Coulson announced that they were free to do whatever they wanted which made Skye giggle and Ward to blush. Honestly this two. They and Fitzsimmons shied away while Chloe said that she had things to take care of. Coulson said he wanted to see the beach and of course May followed him like always.

After some time staring at the hotel room, Mike decided to wander off too like everyone else. He passed Skye and Ward`s room where he heard Skye laugh. He then did some exploring in the island, and with some wandering he found the cemetery. He didn`t plan on spending time there but something got his attention. There was Chloe standing over a grave looking at it blankly. He learned from her folder that her mother and her father had died when she was young but he didn`t know where or when. Gingerly he approached her but he didn`t want to scare her so he called out her name.

"Chloe?" she turned her head slightly startled but she wasn`t mad. No, there was some other emotion in her eyes he couldn`t quite place.

"Mike? What are you doing here?"

"I was just wandering off and then I saw you here" he said awkwardly not wanting to pry.

"Oh, okay" she said and turned away.

He slowly went closer and saw clearly the name on the headstone.

_Natalie and Jarred Lu _obviously her mother and father.

"Go on, ask. Don`t think am not aware of how everyone's treating me. Like I`m a broken doll." She said softly.

"We just didn`t want to upset you more. What you went through wasn`t easy."

"I know all of you mean well but I also know you saw my file and about the abuse I went through. If you want to ask just ask." She said calmly.

"Was it your father that did that to you?" He said slowly but the truth was that from the moment she woke up he`d been dying to ask.

"No, my parents were great people. They died, when I was sixteen, car accident. I was in that car. They basically died in front of my eyes." She said her voice breaking.

"I tried my best but they were both dead before I could to something. They both are from here so they were transferred for burial. The abuse was from the foster system. As if it wasn`t bad enough that I was an orphan I had to go through that too."

"Am sorry, I know had it feels."

Mike never told anyone but he was abused too as a child by his father. It was part of the reason he fell for what Raina said. He didn`t want anyone to screw with him and Ace again.

"You do?"

"Yes, my dad."

"Oh, I`m sorry, I didn`t know" she said sadly.

"It`s okay, it was many years ago." Mike said reassuringly.

"Look I know that I can be somewhat cold and tough on you guys sometimes but being tough is my job and it has worked so far for me." She said with a small smile.

"Don`t worry, you`re fine" he said with a smile of his own. "The world is not a wish granting factory, I understand"

At that she smiled a full smile that lit up her eyes and was truly beautiful.

They just stood there and enjoyed the sunset together. Times were tough and they were still rebuilding S.H.I.E.L.D but they needed a break. They deserved this.

* * *

**Hi guys! Sorry this took sooo long but it was a busy month.**

**I appreciate feedback so just tell me if you liked it or not :)**


	5. A magical place

**Declaimer:**** I don`t own aos even though I wouldn't mind Grant Ward…**

**A/N****: Sorry this took so long to post but it was a busy month but here it is! Hope you like it and I appreciate feedback so don`t hesitate to tell me whether you liked it or not! :) **

**Summary: ****The team spends bonding time in Tahiti and they get to know each other better**

**(Crappy summary)**

* * *

Tahiti was beautiful. It really was a magical place, even Coulson said so. They were only two overnights here though and Mike decided to make the best of it. The only thing that could possibly make this better was Ace but when Mike asked Coulson when he could see him he told him that as soon as they headed back he would see his son and that was enough to make him even happier, if that was possible.

Going down memory lane was hard for him and Chloe, they both were very guarded when it came down to their pasts but they both felt comfortable with each other. He never trusted someone like that since Miranda, his wife that left him and Ace and it was nice to talk to someone like this.

They stayed like that in the cemetery until it was getting late and the sun was setting. They watched the sunset together enjoying each other's company until Chloe spoke.

"We should head back, it`s getting dark" she said gently in a very un-Chloe kind of way.

"Yeah we should" he agreed and they headed back together.

After they had dinner with team, which were very hard find since everyone went to different directions, the couples disappeared _again_ leaving him and Chloe together _again ,_not that he had a problem what so ever with it. Instead of going to his room, he reached for a glass and put two fingers of scotch in it.

"Do you want some?" he asked turning his head to look at her.

"Yeah it`s too early to go to bed anyway" she said and he handed her a glass. They sat there drinking in silence when it was Mike that broke the silence this time.

"So, foster system huh?" he asked continuing their previous conversation.

"Yeah, it was horrible you know?" she asked kind of dazed. Apparently she wasn`t used to scotch.

"Not really. I mean my father was a, piece of work" he said with a pained smile. The memory of his dad was something he buried away years ago. "But I put up with him, I didn`t have to go through that."

"Lucky you" she said before she took another swing at her drink. He too started feeling the effects of alcohol, he wasn`t used to it either if he was being honest.

"Was it that bad?"

"Most definitely. I mean there were some real perverts there" she said lost in thought. "Nobody hurt me though. I just got my ass hit by bad foster fathers. I was relatively lucky"

"Was there any decent house?" he asked. After Miranda left he was scared that they would take away Ace from him so he did his the fosters he checked seemed okay and everyone assured him that they were good but he didn`t believe them not for one second. He wouldn`t trust anyone when it came to Ace. Especially after he saw what happened to Chloe.

"No, not really. Anyway how could I know anyway? I left when I was sixteen. Stole an abandoned car and switched States." She said casually but then the realization of what she just said hit her and she turned her head to glance at him with a panicked expression like she was worried that he was going to tell the police.

Mike chuckled at that and smiled at her.

"Don`t worry I won`t alert the media"

She looked at him relief written all over her face and chuckled too.

"So it`ll be our secret?" she said with a bright smile. She really did have a beautiful smile.

"Yeah" he said returning the smile.

After they continued talking about their childhood. He told her all about his father and she told him about her parents, how they were great people and about how much it hurt her losing them both. They talked for hours until they were both exhausted and little drunk so they called it a night.

"Good night" she told him as she unlocked her door.

"Good night" he replied and he slept peacefully feeling a weight being lifted from his shoulders from finally opening up to someone else. He wondered whether she felt the same way

Tonight was a good day.

* * *

The next morning probably because of the drinking, he and Chloe woke up later than the others that were already enjoying their last day on the island.

"Wanna go for a walk?" he asked Chloe while they were silently drinking their coffee.

"Sure" she answered and after a while she followed him outside.

* * *

"You said that we`d take a walk! What kind of walk takes three hours?" she asked, kind of exasperated after they`ve been walking for nearly damn three hours. She was a specialist but she could only do so much!

"A long one?" he asked coyly enjoying the walk and her company. Back when he was living at L.A he didn`t have a car so he`d walk with Ace pretty much everywhere. He was used to it by now.

"Very funny" she said rolling her eyes but a small smile played at her lips.

"I used to take walks like this with Ace all the time" he said fondly.

"You really love that kid, don`t you?" she asked. He never really talked about Ace so it was surprising when he did.

"Everything I ever did was for him" he said remembering what he once said to Skye.

"That's so sweet" she said.

Early into their partnership Mike realized that Chloe was a sucker with this stuff. They were watching "Toy Story" which was pretty sad even for him but she disappeared into the bathroom and when she came back her eyes were red. Skye relentlessly teased her and she just shrugged it off but everyone knew for certain when the same thing happened when they watched "Up"

"Well for whom else would I worry for?"

"I don`t know, what about your wife?" she asked softly, like she was worried she pushed the wrong buttons.

He smiled at her to reassure her and answered. "She left when Ace was five. Her name was Miranda" he said. He used to blame her for his and Aces` life but now, after everything that happened he just didn`t blame her anymore.

"That sounds horrible" she said sounding somewhat pissed off at his ex-wife.

"Oh well, it was hard at first but it`s better now. With you guys" he smiled.

And she smiled back.

* * *

After dinner when everyone went to bed early so they can be rested for tomorrow, Mike didn`t feel like sleeping so he stayed up reading, he didn`t even notice Skye approaching.

"Had fun with Chloe today?" she said cheekily. He and Skye had gotten closer since she let him go that day and she was always trying to set him up. He even suspects that she has a bet going on with Fitz about him and Chloe.

"Shut up" he told her playfully, wishing that the dark would hide his blush and then went to sleep.

If he was being honest, Tahiti _really _was a magical place!

* * *

**A/N: So this was the chapter and I really hope you like it! Again I`m sorry for not posting sooner it was a busy month but I`ll update soon!**

**Leave me feedback!**


	6. White noise

**A/N****: So…I just watched the Season 2 premier and I can`t even. Like I honestly thought it was a joke and not real but it was real and I don`t think I can smile sorry for the delay guys school is crazy but here it is…**

**Declaimer****: I don`t own AoS or the characters `cause if I did….**

**P.S**** Fitzsimmons shippers…I'm really sorry**

* * *

It had only been one week since they came back to the US and they were already busy with cases but what else to expect when you`re working for the Director that`s trying to rebuild S.H.I.E.L.D.?

So things got back to normal; working on cases, helping people, rebuilding the whole thing from scratch until one day they had to visit The Triskalion. Of course after what happened with Cap, the building got destroyed but it was one of the first things Coulson fixed. So that`s what`s bringing them here now. Nobody except Coulson had been here before but even Skye that had never heard of it could tell how much everything changed. No more people running around, no great S.H.I.E.L.D. No memorials of agents that gave they`re life for the a few guys with computers and three or four agents Coulson could gather. It wasn`t much, but it was a start.

"So what are we supposed to do here?" asked Skye clearly not impressed by what she was looking at.

"We need to put up a file directory so we can make the Triskalion our communication center again" said May calmly at her trainee.

Even though Ward came back May was still training Skye and it was starting to show. If you didn`t know Skye she looked like she could rapture your spleen with her left pinkie. _Blindfolded._

"I know it doesn`t look like much but this is a start. Just like the old day with the SSR" Coulson said nodding his head.

"This is how they did it then and this is how we will do it now" he added after some time his conviction evident in his eyes.

"Skye and Ward, you set up the file directory, Fitzsimmons, you evaluate the lab while Coulson and I talk to the people here" said May distributing jobs for everyone except Mike and Chloe.

"Wait, what about us? What are we supposed to do?" asked Mike.

"You…I don`t know walk around a bit, maybe check the security cameras of the building" suggested Coulson.

"There`s not really anything for us to do here right?" Mike said.

"Yeah...not really…but like May said you can check out the security cameras if you`d like" Coulson added and then one by one everyone left.

"So…want to check the security cameras?"Chloe asked Mike with a small smile.

* * *

Even though it was a demolished building the Triskalion was still _huge. _30 minutes later and they were still trying to figure out where the security room was.

"It has to be somewhere!" said Mike, slightly exasperated. Where the hell were they?

"Skye and Ward seem to be fine though. So does Coulson with May and Fitzsimmons. I don`t know about you but I think that we`re lost." Chloe pointed out.

"No kidding." He teased. "Anyway, last door we check and then we find the team"

"Agreed" she said and opened a door which was surprisingly what they were looking for.

"Finally!" he said moving to sit at an empty chair while Chloe stood still looking around the room suspiciously.

"This is weird."

"What is?" asked Mike. Everything seemed normal to him.

"There`s supposed to be someone here but it`s empty." She said.

"Well I guess we`re short on people. They must be off somewhere else."

"I guess you`re right…" she replied still kind of suspicious.

* * *

20 minutes later they were still looking at the screens with no change what so ever.

"This is a waste of our time!" Chloe said breaking the comfortable silence between them.

"Well what should we do then?" Mike replied.

"Something different maybe that doesn`t require us looking at a blank screen that-"Whatever she was saying was cut short by Mike putting a hand up her mouth silencing her.

"What the hell are you-"she tried again but this time he caught her by the wrist and dragged her in the corner of the room where they weren`t seen. And then she saw it too.

A man she had never seen before that wore round glasses had just entered the room looking suspiciously around and sat on the chair disabling the cameras. Then, he typed what seemed like a code, looked around the room again and then left.

"What the hell was that" Mike said when they were sure the stranger had left.

"That definitely wasn`t right" Chloe said as she sat again.

"What are you doing?" asked Mike after Chloe stared at the screen for several minutes.

"I think that was white noise" she said frowning.

"White...what?" asked Mike confused.

"White noise…when Hydra was communicating with Shield they would use white noise in the gaps between Shield's quantum key distribution channels to hide messages!"

"Okay...how the hell do you know that?" asked Mike startled by her answer.

"I worked undercover before. This was one way to communicate. Shield might be destroyed but not these frequencies …this is bad"

"Why is this bad Skye could hack into this message and then we could find out what they`re up to" clearly not impressed

"Yes we could but who the hell was that guy we just saw leaving the room?" asked Chloe

* * *

**Ohhh cliffhanger!**

**So yeah this was the chapter! I`m not really happy with the way it ended but I feel the need to put this in two chapters because Hydra is back!**

**Anyway leave me feedback ad tell me if you liked it!**


End file.
